


A Walk in the Park

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a big day for Papyrus. He has high expectations!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** : Can you do a fic of Papyrus's POV when the reader Sans and pap goes to the park until Undyne shows up

A rambunctious and catchy tune burst from the alarm clock next to his bed and Papyrus jumped up, already fully clothed.

He’d gotten dressed the night before. Ironed everything out and made it pristine. Because he couldn’t wait to slip into his brand new outfit and show it off when he was outside. That and…well, maybe he was just so excited he couldn’t bear to leave it in the closet. Would the night go by faster if he wore it? He sure hoped so.

Whatever the case, he went through with his routine. Washing his face and slapping on some bone cologne on his wrists and chest. Grinning at his reflection when he walked by, eating a hearty breakfast so he wouldn’t be hungry on the way there. The sun hadn’t even thought about making its way over the horizon and he was already raring to go, sitting on the couch and tapping his fingers against his thigh to the rhythm of his own pervasive thoughts.

Sans came out sluggishly, having woken up late AS USUAL. He took one look at his brother and chuckled.

“excited for your date, bro?”

“I-IT’S NOT A DATE!!!” Papyrus protested, feeling his cheekbones flush with color. Dates were practiced and organized. They required thought, cunning, and skill. Just like puzzles! But his dear human friend wasn’t…open to something like that. You would’ve said something if you were. Right?

“really? could’ve sworn it was. well. whatever the case, looks like you’re puttin’ real effort into it.”

“OF COURSE I AM. FRIENDS PUT EFFORT INTO TOTALLY PLATONIC HANGOUTS. JUST BECAUSE I DREAMED ABOUT HOW IT WOULD GO DOES NOT MEAN ANYTHING.” He coughed violently into his hand to break the awkward silence that followed. “YOU HAVE TO GET READY BEFORE WE LEAVE. I AM NOT SHOWING UP WITH YOU LOOKING LIKE…THAT!!!”

“but bro, if i go, then what happens if she falls for me instead?”

Papyrus squinted at him and nearly exploded with insecure thoughts, but stuffed them back down. His brother was just trying to rile him up. “NO EXCUSES. TO THE SHOWER!!!”

Time ticked by agonizingly slow. He wanted to leave already. You were going to be at the park and he needed to see you. He’d been looking forward to this for months!

You’d just said that you wanted to meet up with him and hang out in public, in a place that was sure to satiate his curiosity about the surface and all its wonders. There would be some kind of fundraiser to raise money for the new animal shelter that just opened up in town, and he was more than willing to spend the day learning all about it with you.

The park was within walking distance, so he forced Sans out the door so the both of them could make their way there. At least the weather was nice!!! Papyrus was happy that it was so warm and sunny out, not a threatening cloud in the sky. The sunbeams on his bones was heaven, and it really did put an even bigger smile on his face. Because weather like this meant one thing: you would be in something like shorts or a dress! And that meant that he could drink in more of your soft skin, the smooth planes that made his SOUL pound when he thought no one was looking.

Whew. Okay. No time for this! He had to make a good impression!

With a swagger to his step and his clothes rippling in the midday breeze, Papyrus marched through the gates and saw you bending down to pet a dog that one of the shelters brought with them.

Cool Dude Mode™ Deactivated.

He stood there for a few moments. Enthralled with you. Drinking in your appearance. His jaw retracting upwards as he clenched his teeth, a rush of happiness soaring throughout his limbs. He found himself swaying as he tried to stand upright, the sounds and smells of the crowd around him fading as he fixated solely on you.

What did it mean when he found someone that made him feel like he really could take on the world? When he didn’t have to second-guess himself and wonder about if he was just overconfident to hide his insecurities?

He snapped back to reality when Sans stepped in front of him to greet you. He was a little jealous that his brother could interact with you so fluidly. He never had any trouble. As Great as Papyrus was, when it came to you, he tripped and stumbled on his words until he could barely get a fully coherent sentence out.

Sans said something and you laughed. The sound only amplified the deep reverberation that beat just beneath his ribcage.

“HELLO, BESTIE! IT IS VERY SEE TO GOOD YOU!” With a triumphant stomp, he tripped over a rock and planted his face into a patch of fresh grass.

Sans laughed under his breath and Papyrus picked himself up. He was embarrassed, but he wouldn’t let this ruin his day. He broke into a more relaxed smile when he saw the concern written on your features as you bent down to help him.

“Are you okay?”

“YES, OF COURSE!!! A MINOR FALL IS NOTHING FOR SOMEONE AS INCREDIBLE AS ME.” He posed dramatically. “I SEE YOU’RE HERE EARLY!!! WERE YOU AS EXCITED FOR THE FESTIVITIES AS I AM?”

“Oh, yeah! I love looking at all the dogs and cats.” You peered across the field and beamed. “I hope some of them get adopted today. Hey, we should walk around and see what’s going on so we can support the shelter!”

Papyrus led the way as you followed after him. Sans didn’t seem like he wanted to stick around, so he managed to disappear along the sea of endless bodies. That was…fine. He was a little disappointed that his brother wanted to do his own thing, but that was a big part of growing up. They were both adults and they didn’t need to be around each other one hundred percent of the time. Plus, he was having fun. And he wasn’t alone.

“Check it out! Facepainting!”

“FACEPAINTING?” He followed you to the booth while you ran your finger along the designs, enamored with the options. “WHAT IS IT FOR?”

“Just for fun. You sit in the chair, and they draw something on your face! Like…hmm, see that girl over there? She asked to look like a cat.”

Papyrus whipped his head over and gaped. He wasn’t sure whether to feel uncomfortable or not. The small human child looked just like a monster by the way she prowled around with drawn whiskers and a pink nose. He was fascinated with the detail and the purpose behind the activity. Humans were so creative!

“WOWIE!!! WE SHOULD DO IT!”

You shelled out a few gold and slapped it on the counter. Both types of currencies were accepted here, just a small reminder that humans and monsters could coexist peacefully after all.

The artists sat you and Papyrus down. He said he wanted to be surprised, only because you told him that it would be more fun if you went into it without any expectations. He’d never been this close to another human before, the guy standing in front and using faint brushstrokes that tickled him and made his face scrunch up. But the entire time he couldn’t help cracking an eye open to glance at you, a cheesy smile worming its way back up.

“Ahahaha! Oh my gosh, Paps! You’re so cute!”

On the side of his face was a giant star. Outlined and shaded so it stood out above everything else. He couldn’t believe it. He resisted the urge to touch the wet paint and found himself grinning at you.

“AND YOURS IS PERFECT!!! I ESPECIALLY LIKE THE DETAILS IN THE WINGS!!!”

A single butterfly graced half of your face. It was colorful and exuberant, much how he felt when you two were together.

“C’mon, let’s go check out the rest of the place.”

Papyrus was content to speak with you about his past week while you walked around. Food being sold for both pets and sentient creatures, enough that the smells drove him crazy. Little kids ran around you with toys and barking dogs, the sound of soft paws trampling the grass as they went on past you. He stared at the back of your head and didn’t even think twice about where you ended up, so long as he could be with you.

“Fufufufu! HEY, punks!!!”

Oh. Undyne? Papyrus glanced upward and blinked. He hadn’t thought she would be here. In any other case he would’ve been happy to see her, but when you were around, he felt something…strange.

“Hey! What’re you doing here?”

Undyne smirked. “Playing for the HOME TEAM, what else???”

Papyrus peered through the fence and gaped. He’d never seen anything like this before. A large diamond draw into the grass with white paint, with dusty plates that were arranged along key points in the lines. A high, gated fence, a duffel bag filled to the brim with bats and balls sitting on a bench, with mud-caked uniforms all around.

“WHAT IS THIS?”

“HA! You don’t know about baseball?” Undyne snapped her gum at him, grinning through crooked teeth. “It’s a big deal to humans!!! I’m up against some kinda clinic from the next town over. If we win, they donate BIG bucks and supplies to our new shelter! If we lose, then they just make a small donation they pledged earlier, which would be LAME. Hey, you wanna watch me play?”

“Yeah!”

“OH. YOU DO?” Papyrus was disappointed. He wasn’t…upset with you, but he wanted to spend more time together. Alone. It didn’t help that Undyne always looked so smug with him when she came around.

“Heh, nice!!! It’s my turn to pitch after this break, so be sure to cheer me on, okay?!”

You and Papyrus sat on the sidelines. You looked…so interested in what she was doing. It was making him a little sick. He rubbed at his arm and tried to focus on the rules of the game, but with every clap and brightness reaching your eyes, he found himself more discouraged.

Papyrus was Great at many things. Like cooking. He made a mean pasta. He was creative. He was an artist. He was tough! He could reach things on the top shelf that no one else could! He made you laugh and blush. That was Very Great. But in an instance like this, he was at a loss. He didn’t feel very unique when you shot Undyne that same look that you gave him.

Undyne stepped up to the plate and positioned herself for another throw. Her eye narrowing as she wound up the swing, arm poised naturally as she chucked the ball as hard as she could. The hitter missed it completely with a desperate swing, blinking back sweat as the fiery path of the ball rushed for them and into the catcher’s mitt.

“Wow. She’s so strong.”

Strong? Papyrus knew all about that! He was the number one contender for position of the Royal Guard back Underground. He could pick up heavy things for you without even breaking a sweat! And if that was something that you liked…and that he was good at…then did that mean that in a roundabout way you liked him???

His thoughts were interrupted when Undyne hopped over the fence and landed in front of you with a giant thud. The score was settled on the board and the small crowd that gathered went wild. Undyne picked you up out of excitement and lifted you up right over her head, cackling with glee at her well-deserved victory.

“UNDYNE SHE IS VERY FRAGILE, PLEASE PUT HER DOWN!!!”

“Alright, alright! I get it.” She did just that.

“I can’t believe you just picked me up like it was nothing!”

“Pfft, you’re just a PIPSQUEAK! Like you could bring me down!” She rolled up her sleeve and flexed, the muscles of her arms bulging in the harsh afternoon sun, casting gracious shadows down every slope. “See this?!”

“That’s…wow. Um. Can I feel it?”

“HAHAHAHA! Sure, whatever!!!”

Papyrus watched as you reached out a trembling hand and rested it on her bicep. The both of you chatted about her workout regimen, your eyes almost starry as you ran your fingertips along her muscles. He glanced down at his own thin, bony arms and felt his ego deflate.

He knew human girls likes muscles. Not all of them. But a lot…did. Even just having them on their partners. Underneath their fleshy bits and stuff. He could try all he wanted. In fact, he did! He lifted weights and ran and punched bags full of sand, but it didn’t do anything to his body. He couldn’t magically grow something as simple as that, no matter how much he wanted it to happen. And even though he often bragged about having them, he had a sneaking suspicion that you were aware those selfies contained MTT-brand basketballs instead of the real thing.

Now his high hopes were going to be crushed. He had…no way in giving you what you clearly liked and wanted.

“PAPYRUS! Are you listening?”

He snapped out of his brooding and scanned both of your faces. You looked concerned, which was…a little painful to see, admittedly. He didn’t like you fretting over him.

“C’mon, let her feel yours!”

You stammered. “If he doesn’t want to, it’s totally fine…”

“HA! This is exactly what I was talking about.” She narrowed her eye at you and you flinched. Where was he for that conversation? And why did it seem like a…secret? Between just the both of you? “Give her your arm!!!”

Papyrus rolled up the sleeve of his own loosely fitted shirt and held it out for you, dreading your reaction.

You took it in your hands and he shuddered at the softness of your palms. Humans were so squishy. And delicate. Nothing like the hard exterior he waltzed around with. It was strange, but certainly not unpleasant. With every second that ticked by, he got more used to the almost feathery touches that you gave him. It was agonizing. Watching you start from his phalanges all the way up to his radius, nails grazing over with great care and wonder. The redness in your cheeks blossoming as you traced his humerus, wrapping yourself around him and testing the weight with your lips parted in concentration.

“Should I get you guys a ROOM? SHEESH!!!” Undyne snorted and clapped you on the back, shoving you forward so that you fell into his chest.

Papyrus held you there, confused as to why she was so rough, until he saw the look on her face. A wide grin and mischievous wink. She nodded toward you with a rapid wiggle of her eyebrows.

“UNDYNE IS SOMETHING THE MATTER? YOU LOOK FEVERISH.”

She drew her finger across her neck and put it to her lips.

“YOU WANT TO…BUY A NECKLACE?”

“NNNNGGGAAAAHHHH!”

“A CHOKER?”

Undyne stormed off before he could go another round at their little game of charades. He wasn’t sure why she was so upset, but he figured it was time for her to cool off so he could sort out his own feelings.

Stepping backwards from you enough to create space between the both of your bodies, Papyrus steadied you with both hands gripping your shoulders. He gazed at you for any sign of stress or injury, browbones knitted together.

You were far too delicate for him. He was always good at keeping his strength in check. In fact, Undyne had once admitted to him that his self-control was beyond the skills of every single person she’d trained. But being here, with you trusting him so completely, he wasn’t sure if he wanted the responsibility any more. He didn’t…trust himself to be able to take care of you. Not when the both of you were so…different. Not when you had such…high expectations that he couldn’t fulfill no matter what.

“I can’t believe you caught my fall. Undyne wasn’t lying when she said you’ve got killer reflexes.”

He chuckled halfheartedly at the compliment. “OF COURSE. I AM…FAR TOO GREAT…TO LET SOMETHING SO SIMPLE…SLIP BY.”

You frowned. “Is something the matter?”

He wished he could be as dismissive as Sans. That he could just up and walk away in a mysterious air and leave you guessing. But he couldn’t. Because he was too honest! He didn’t want you to get upset with him, and he didn’t want you to fret! So despite the niggling feeling that he should let it slide, he felt his resolve break and frustrated tears bubble in his eyesockets.

“NYOO HOO HOO. I AM SORRY. I DIDN’T MEAN TO RUIN OUR DATE. I CAME HERE THINKING IT WOULD GO WELL BUT IT HASN’T! I TRIPPED AND FELL AND THEN MY FACEPAINT SMEARED WHEN I WENT TO SCRATCH MY CHEEK BUT I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU LIKED IT AND UNDYNE SHOWED UP AND PLAYED A VERY COOL GAME THAT I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT AND NOW SHE HAS GONE AND SEDUCED YOU WITH HER RIPPLING PECTORALS AND BULKY FRAME.”

Your expression morphed from concerned, horrified, amused, then downright comical. You broke into laughter despite yourself, covering your mouth as he gaped at you in silent awe.

“You think I like…Undyne???”

“SHE IS VERY WELL-BUILT. LOTS OF HUMANS ARE INTERESTED IN THAT. SHE WAS VERY GOOD AT THE GAME OF BASES AND WON THE GAME FOR THE FUNDRAISER! I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT ENGAGED IN CHILDISH ENTERTAINMENT!”

“Papyrus. I don’t like Undyne.”

He drew back. This was no time to cause a scene! But! The heartbreak! The anguish! He had never felt something so powerful in his entire life!!! “Y-YOU LOVE HER???”

“Pffft! Noooo!” You snorted and clutched at your stomach, doubling over. “Why would I agree to go on a date with you if I was into _her_?”

“W-WELL THIS ISN’T A DATE.”

“Yes it is.”

“NO IT ISN’T.”

“You just said it was like two minutes ago!”

“I-I DID NOT. I AM VERY WELL AWARE OF MY WORDS, I CHOOSE THEM CAREFULLY THE CRAFT THE PERFECT SENTENCES TO EXPRESS MY TRUE FEELINGS!”

You put a hand on your hip. Cocked an eyebrow at him. “This is a date. I said so.”

“O-OH?”

“Mmhmm. And I also say that I don’t like Undyne. She’s a friend. But what I _can_ say is…I’m enjoying myself because I’m spending the day with the person I care about.”

“WHO IS IT?” He whipped his head back and forth, trying to discern who the culprit could’ve been. It was a little hard with the chaos around him.

You ushered for him to stoop to your level. “I’ll tell you.”

“OKIE DOKIE.”

It.

Was.

A.

Kiss!!!

Papyrus felt his eyes widen in surprise at the sudden softness of your lips. He’d never felt anything like it! He wanted to float away into another dimension! It was like cotton candy that wouldn’t melt! Airy and light and wonderful and it sent his SOUL into a frenzy, his fists clenching as he stood shock still and let the sensations flow through him. You were good! Great! Like him! And so very, very patient and wonderful and it was Too Much!

He broke the kiss and you put a hand on his cheekbone, gazing at him with as much tenderness as he could probably handle. He was going to explode. He was going to float away into the clouds and soar over the town because of how airy and free he felt.

“B-BUT…UNDYNE???”

“She came here to give us a little…um, push.” You stepped back bashfully. “I mean, it was my idea to come here! Because I know you like watching the dogs and it’s for a good cause. I knew we could be alone because Sans would leave to make some money on the side. I think I actually saw him walking about eight dogs earlier, err, more like they were just dragging him across the field while he slept. But then Undyne said she had this whole plan for me to have the courage to confess, and pretended to like me so you would get jealous and make a move?”

You buried your face in your hands.

“That sounds really pathetic, doesn’t it?”

Papyrus cocked his head and thought about it, what you told him running through his thoughts as he tried to decipher several important things.

One: you wanted to see him. By himself.

Two: Undyne did not like you in the way he Liked you.

Three: You had Ultimate Feelings for him.

Kisses. And facepaint. And pretending-to-be-with-Undyne-to-make-a-move-on-him. All things to get close. Because you…wanted to date. And you were interested in him despite…despite him not being what was typical for humans???

“NYEH. NYEH HEH HEH!”

You mirrored his expression and the both of you broke out into laughter. He felt like an entire weight had been slapped off his shoulders. He could do anything! He could even…

“Aaaah! Paps!” You slung your arms around his neck and cradled him tight, him sweeping you up off the ground and cuddling you to his chest. “What are you doing? Put me down, I’m too heavy!!!”

“NONSENSE!!! YOU ARE AS LIGHT AS A FEATHER. NOT EVEN A CHALLENGE FOR ME. UNDYNE WAS RIGHT!”

Despite your initial protests, you buried your face into his neck and smiled against his vertebrae. He shuddered at the sensation and his knees nearly buckled beneath him, but he pushed on toward the massive blanket in the middle of the field. He would set you down so the both of you could enjoy the rest of the concert in peace. 

Just another couple in the crowd, laced fingers and silent laughter while the music drowned out anything else left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

>  **please comment**! it really makes my day and motivates me to write!
> 
> you can always [donate](http://www.ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_) to support me!


End file.
